


dandelion

by unicornball



Series: Colors [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DWRColorsChallenge, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Dean looked around the room, hand rubbing his belly out of habit. The room smelled faintly of paint (even though Cas went the extra mile and picked out the fume-free stuff).


  The walls were finally done, the mural was beautiful and made the small room look warm and open.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's word:_  
>  Dandelion  
> dan·de·li·on (/ˈdandlˌīən/)  
> a bright yellow color, like that of the flower
> 
> _Yellow reminds me of babies, I don't know why, so this is gonna be a Domestic Destiel._
> 
> _Enjoy._

Castiel set the paintbrush on the empty paint tray. He wiped his hands as he stood, looking around the room. It was finally finished and looked lovely. Nearly perfect. The only thing missing was their daughter.

He turned when Dean shuffled in, gait ungainly but steady, slower than he knew Dean liked. He tucked his hands in the pockets of his paint splattered overalls so he wouldn't help, wouldn't wrap a hand around Dean's elbow or lean close so Dean could use him to steady himself. He didn't like to see Dean struggle, even if it was only temporary; it just went against his Alpha nature. However, Dean rarely appreciated his offer of assistance and usually answered with a glare. But he watched closely as his husband huffed and puffed into the room, ready should he need to be.

Dean looked around the room, hand rubbing his belly out of habit. The room smelled faintly of him and Cas with a hint of paint (even though Cas went the extra mile and picked out the fume-free stuff). The furniture was all assembled and arranged, Cas moving it around without complaint until Dean was satisfied. The walls were finally done and the mural was beautiful; the big trees in the corners, bright green leaves stretching out along the top of the wall and ceiling, the bright orange and pink and lilac of the flowers, the dandelion yellow and sky blue walls that managed to make the small room look warm and open.

Cas outdid himself. It was perfect.

He gave Cas a bright smile and leaned closer, pressing into Cas' side when an arm wrapped around his waist, Cas’ large hand pressing warmly against his belly.

Dean smiled at the attention to detail. The blades of grass, the happy, fuzzy little bees Cas painted around the flowers. The trees looked so real he nearly reached out to touch the rough bark.

“Less than a month and we'll be parents,” he murmured, cupping his belly with both hands and absently rubbing along the bottom. Kid was heavy and he already needed to sit down.

Luckily, Cas had assembled the glider chair Charlie bought them last week. It was covered in matching dandelion gingham fabric and, even if he'd never admit it, it was precious. And comfortable. He practically fell into it with a soft, relieved huff. Cas nudged the ottoman closer and he propped his feet up, giving Cas a grateful smile. That was quick to turn flirty. Because Cas looked good, smelled even better, and he was a sucker for Cas’ doting (even when it annoyed the shit out of him).

Castiel squatted next to the chair and gently slid a hand over Dean's rounded belly. Dean relaxed into the soft cushions with a happy sigh, fingers brushing lightly. He smiled when there was a nudge of a tiny foot against his palm.

A month seemed interminable. Too long and not long enough at the same time. They'd been mated and ready for years. He knew Dean had almost given up hope, his last few Heats holding a sense of tense anticipation to it that Castiel tried to sooth or ignore as best he could. Every visit to see their nieces and nephew were bittersweet—until that day Dean's scent changed. Sam's daughter Hannah noticed first, her curious hazel eyes wide and happy when she'd told Dean he smelled like mommy before Luke was in her belly.

Dean had burst into tears, getting everyone's attention. Castiel was steps away, the embarrassed flush and tears on Dean's face hard to ignore, but Eileen had stepped in first. By the time Sam was at his elbow, scent sharp with concern as he watched, Castiel had already figured out the reason behind the commotion and was stunned immobile by joyous surprise.

Of course, Dean still says he wasn't a blubbering mess and had to practically carry a stunned Castiel to the car. It was a half-truth, at best, and Dean brightened up every time he told it so he didn't argue.

And now, they were finally here.

Castiel rested his cheek on Dean's belly, looking up at his Omega with a warm smile. Dean was looking at the mural, head resting back on the pillow, and looked completely at peace. Happy. Content. Everything Castiel wanted for his Dean. He didn't know how long he was staring, enjoying the sight of his contented mate, before Dean turned his head against the padded headrest to look at him, eyebrow raised in silent question, eyes warm with affection and amusement.

He knew Dean wasn't always comfortable with his staring, even though his protests were half-hearted at best, but he really couldn't help himself sometimes. Surrounded by Dean's bright scent and warm under his cheek, their pack soon to grow was all he needed. Dean was used to his sentimental moments and the eyebrow dropped as his Omega smiled, running a hand through his hair with an amused eye roll. He knew Dean was pleased, touched even if he didn't say so.

“You've got about another ten minutes, you sappy ass Alpha, before you're taking me out for celebratory pie.”

Castiel just hummed his agreement, rolling his head enough to place a kiss on Dean's belly. He chuckled when Dean sucked his teeth but his scent was thick and bright with happiness so he knew it was appreciated. Even if he was a sappy ass Alpha.


End file.
